Mixed Up
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: A series of ficlets based on prompts. Mostly Bering & Wells.
1. War of the Words

Once upon a time, I decided that it would be a good idea to let people send me a bunch of prompts. (Because I've done it before and I got exactly zero. Well, this time, dear people, I got about 15.) I'll be adding as I finish more. But I'm also doing NaNo, so I'm not sure how many I'll get done.

Anyway, this was based on the prompt: "HG is forced to watch movies based on her books."

* * *

"HG! It's movie time," Pete shouted.

"I don't know why you're insisting I watch another one of these monstrosities," Helena whined as she trudged into the living room.

"Because, movies are the future!" Pete cried happily.

"Bloody unlikely," Helena mumbled.

"Come on HG, it probably won't be that bad this time," Claudia added.

Helena begrudging sat on the couch next to Myka, who had wisely chosen to stay out of this debate. Pete was a movie guy. Books had never been his thing. Helena was a steadfast believer that the book was always better. Myka knew there would be no changing either of them.

"What horrors will you be subjecting me to this week, Mr. Lattimer?"

"Oh, not much, just the blockbuster hit War of the Worlds, starring Mr. Tom Cruise," Pete said happily.

There was a collective groan.

"Come on Pete, if you're going to make us watch HG Wells movies, we could at least watch the good ones," Claudia complained.

"We could. And when it's your turn to pick the movie, you can make us watch whatever lame, black and white movie with terrible special effects you want to. But right now, we're going to see some explosions."

"Ugh," Claudia sighed, falling into her favorite armchair.

"I still don't understand why you Americans insist on taking perfectly wonderful books and bastardizing them all in this form," Helena scoffed.

"Because movies are the great American past time," Pete answered.

"I thought that was baseball?" Helena asked.

"Well, yeah. Movies and baseball," Pete said, "Now hush up so I can start the movie."

Helena settled into the couch and Myka set the book she'd been reading on the coffee table. Helena glanced at it but couldn't read the title from her position. She waited as Pete pressed play on the remote and the opening credits began to roll.

Much to everyone's surprise, Helena stayed silent throughout the movie. Even Claudia and Steve had a few comments about the lackluster plot of the Spielberg blockbuster. When the end credits finally rolled, Helena simply stood from the couch, walked to the TV and pressed the open button on the DVD player.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked.

Helena picked up the DVD and promptly broke it in half.

"And that's what I shall do to every insipid, horrific version of any book I ever wrote that has been turned into a movie. If anyone cares to join me, I'll be happy to do a reading from the real War of the Worlds in the study," Helena said before stalking off.

"Wow. I'm definitely not going to play her the radio broadcast on my ipod now," Claudia said.

Myka simply smiled and followed Helena to the study. After all, how often do you get to hear literary classics read aloud by the author.


	2. Odd Angles

Based on the prompt "Bering & Wells - Kama Sutra"

* * *

The B&B was silent save for Claudia's fingers swiftly tapping across her keyboard. It was nearing one in the morning and everyone had retired to their rooms hours ago. 80s lady rock was blaring through Claudia's headphone and had been for the past two hours, so the silence meant very little to her. However, all the energy drinks she'd consumed earlier had worked their way through her body and it was time for a break.

Claudia paused the music and pulled herself out of her chair. She stretched her arms above her body, cracking joints that were stiff from sitting in her chair. Computers and technology were her passion but the work often did a number on her back. She really needed to convince Artie to invest in some new chairs.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, mentally swearing to lay off the energy drinks in the future. She finished her business and quickly washed her hands. As she pulled open the bathroom door a loud noise echoed through the hall.

Claudia jumped, her heart pounded as she looked around trying to locate the source of the noise. She cautiously stepped into the hallway and listened carefully. She heard the sounds of muffled swearing coming from the direction of Myka's room.

Claudia crept closer. As she approached Myka's door the voice became more clear. Voices, Claudia noted. It seemed Myka was not alone in her room. Claudia moved closer to the door, trying to discern who was in the room.

* * *

"Wait, wait! This isn't working," Myka said.

Helena sighed and pulled away from Myka, "Well, what do you suggest darling?"

"Maybe if I tried putting my foot on the night stand and using the bed to steady us?" Myka suggested.

"Alright, let's give it a go," Helena agreed.

She smiled as Myka's naked stretched out before her. Helena approached Myka and wrapped her arms around the curly haired beauty. Helena quickly found the right position and began moving. Her hands slid over Myka's smooth stomach toward soft breasts.

"Wait. Ow," Myka said, followed by the loud crash of the lamp falling off the table.

"Bollocks."

"We're going to wake the whole house!"

"It was an accident," Helena argued.

"Let's just go back to page forty-two. That was working out just fine," Myka suggested.

"Indeed. And next time I shall find the lesbian kama sutra and we won't have to fuss with this infernal mock phallus."

"Sure. Now, get back down here," Myka commanded.

Helena obliged.

* * *

Claudia had never moved away from anything faster in her life. Myka and HG going at it was something she never needed to hear. As she backed away her progress was impeded by a well muscled chest. Claudia quickly turned around and came face to face with a sleepy Pete.

"What's going on? I heard a noise from Myka's room," Pete asked.

"Yeah. She's fine. Trust me, you don't want to know," Claudia said cryptically before rushing back to the safety of her room, leaving Pete bewildered in the hall.

Pete simply shrugged and went back to bed.


	3. Clear History

I'm not a hundred percent sure about this one, but I thought I needed to just post it before I drove myself crazy trying to fix it.

Prompt: Bering and Wells: Helena finds porn while looking up new ways to have sexy times with Myka.

* * *

Helena peered around the corner into the living room. Finding it empty she slid into the room and picked up the laptop left by Pete. He, Claudia and Steve had gone into town to procure snacks for the impending movie night. Which meant Helena had plenty of time to accomplish her mission, as long as Myka stayed wrapped up in a book elsewhere.

Myka was the reason for her mission anyway. The Brit and the curly haired beauty had been dating for several months now. Everything was going swimmingly in most areas. They enjoyed fireside chats about great literature, Myka was actually interested in hearing about Helena's inventions, even the ones she didn't quite understand. Myka enjoyed exposing Helena to new environments and they'd been to several museums together, and at Claudia's behest, they'd enjoyed a few other places like the movie theater and the mall.

However, there was one area that was troubling Helena. The bedroom. As the more experienced partner, Helena had assumed she'd have to guide Myka in the bedroom, but it seemed that while she'd been deemed quite inventive in her day, many of Helena's moves were now considered quite common and she was beginning to feel inadequate.

So Helena had decided to enlist some help. However, after a short, but interesting conversation with Claudia, where the redhead had flinched and screamed every time Helena used a word like labia or clitoris and a dreadful conversation with Pete that had resulted in some truly awful images that refused to leave Helena's brain, she had been relegated to her own research. Unfortunately the small bookstore in Univille had yielded few results.

Which was how Helena found herself on a secret mission to steal Pete's laptop, which was the only one without a password encryption. Helena's own laptop was out of commission after she'd disassembled it in order to understand it and couldn't quite get it back together. Artie had refused to order her a new one, calling it a waste of resources and time, and Claudia hadn't had enough time to figure it out.

Luckily movie night had provided the perfect distraction for her to swipe the computer without being seen. And Helena did just that. With the laptop pressed tightly to her chest, Helena quietly snuck up the stairs and into her own seldom used room.

She opened the machine and pressed the power button, sighing as the contraption whirred to life, welcome noises blaring through the small speakers. Helena winced and listened carefully for footsteps indicating Myka had heard the machine. Luckily the house remained silent.

The computer finished it's start-up process silently and Helena clicked on the small internet icon. It began bouncing in it's place on the pier. Helena shook her head. That wasn't right. It bounced in it's place on the…dock! It popped up to Pete's homepage, his fantasy football league. Helena still hadn't quite figured out American football, but it was clearly something men seemed to be obsessed with. Even Artie got worked up over a few of the games.

Helena clicked on the small search bar in the corner and began to type. As soon as she typed lesbian she looked up at the screen to see the computer machine had provided the rest of her query for her. If Helena had been a bit more computer savvy, she'd have know that happened because it was a search Pete had made before. And she'd be a little more cautious about clicking on anything that Pete had searched for.

Helena waited while the website loaded. She listened for any sound that would indicate the gang had returned or that Myka was on her way up. The website loaded and Helena realized it was a video. Perhaps is showed step-by-step instructions. Helena thought that would be quite handy. She clicked the play button in the center of the screen and immediately regretted her entire plan.

The sound of moaning filled the room and Helena panicked. She slammed her hands into the keyboard but it did nothing to stop the screams filling the screen. She found her eyes strangely glued to the action on the screen. One woman was bent over a counter while the other penetrated her with a phallus shaped object she'd strapped to her body. Helena had no idea that could even be done. Of course she was familiar with the idea of sex toys, but the straps were ingenious.

However, while Helena was marveling over the ingenuity of the strap-on, Myka had overheard the ruckus and was headed upstairs. She pushed open the door the Helena's room and was greeted with a cheesy moan and some colorful and somewhat degrading language.

"Are you watching porn?"

Helena slammed the computer shut, effectively ending the sounds, and whirled around. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she searched for a plausible explanation. Finding none suitable, Helena supposed the truth would have to do.

"Yes, but not intentionally."

"You were unintentionally watching porn?" Myka asked, "How does that even work?"

"Well, I borrowed Pete's computer…" Helena began.

"Well, that explains the porn," Myka laughed, "But why did you borrow Pete's computer anyway?"

"I was trying to…lookupsometipsforsex," Helena mumbled.

"What?"

"I was trying to look up some tips for sex!"

Myka couldn't help the laughter that burst out of her. Helena, however, did not find the situation so funny.

"Oh certainly, mock my inferiority in the bedroom," Helena grumbled.

"Helena, what are you talking about? You're wonderful in the bedroom. I certainly don't have any complaints."

"I know I'm adequate, in fact I was once considered quite inventive, but you seem to know so much, and I suppose I was just feeling like I needed to…up my game…as it were," Helena explained.

Myka smiled, "Your spectacular "game" already won me over. You don't need to impress me. I mean, Helena, you were one of my heroes before I even met you. And my opinion of and feelings about have only gotten better since I got to know you."

"I suppose I just wanted to show you how much I care, and do something special for you," Helena sighed.

"Well, I certainly appreciate the effort. However, in the future, if you want to spice things up in the bedroom, just talk to me and we'll go to the bookstore instead of Pete's porn laden computer."  
"My computer is not porn laden!" Pete shouted from the hallway, "And those are strong words for a computer thief!"

Myka laughed as Pete entered the room, "I had no part in this theft. But perhaps you shouldn't bookmark quite so much lesbian porn."


End file.
